This is a revised competing renewal of the Cancer Control Research Training Curriculum (CCRTC) R25T from Dr. Gary Morrow of the University of Rochester. The two year training program provides MD and PhD trainees with the tools and experience to establish careers as outstanding independent investigators in cancer control and prevention research who can compete successfully for research funding. Trainees take required lectures, core courses, workshops and seminars in Patient-Oriented Research, Biostatistics and Informatics Research, and Health Outcomes Research to complete a Master of Public Health or a Master of Science degree with a specialization in Clinical Investigation, Medical Statistics or Translational Research. Through the peer-reviewed research of 18 potential mentors from 11 medical center departments, as well as the NCI-funded Community Clinical Oncology Program Research Base, trainees engage actively in transdisciplinary mentored research projects locally and in multiple institutions. Eighty-six applicants (41 males/45 females: 23 MD/63 PhD: 15 minority) were evaluated for our first five classes. Twenty-nine were invited for on-site interviews and 15 of the 20 offered, including 6 minority, accepted positions. Each of the 11 trainees who has participated in the program at least a year has obtained peer-reviewed, investigator-initiated funding, for a total to date of over $7,800,000. Six trainees have received Early Career Research awards from professional associations. Program trainees have submitted 132 separate manuscripts-84 have been published, 21 are in press with the rest under review.